Travieso Gatito
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Encontrar un gato perdido puede ser la señal de que tu vida dará un cambio, pero quedara en tus manos el que sea positivo o negativo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué se puede esperar al encontrarte con un nekojin perdido, herido y algo… amistoso? AU Ichiruki.


**Despues del fiasco de one shot de la ultima vez, les traigo uno mas largo, uno mas pervert (el cual seria el primero hecho por mi) y el cual tendra una segunda parte XD**

 **Tambien esto es como paga por perder (nuevamente) la apuesta con el grupo de "Mis Fics Ichiruki" :P**

 **Aclaraciones: No se nada de los nekojin pero se me hizo raro decir algo asi como: Un hombre gato... la otro opcion era un kitsune pero siento que no pegaba XD**

 _ **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo**_

 **Comencemos...**

* * *

 **Travieso Gatito:**

Una linda pelinegra iba caminando tranquilamente debajo de una tormenta a mediados de julio. Sus pequeños tacones repicaban en los suelos mojados de la ciudad Seireitei mientras sostenía entre sus manos un paraguas blanco con imágenes de Chappy, los cuales arruinaban por completo su imagen de mujer seria de negocios.

La verdad es que esta chica no era nada de eso sino una tranquila secretaria del Gotei Corp., Rukia Kuchiki, a quien le gustaban las cosas lindas y adorables como Chappy el conejo y también el famoso Embajador de Algas pero esa era otra historia aparte.

Pasando por unos conocidos callejones, oyó un leve quejido de dolor que le llamo de inmediato la atención. Con pasos lentos pero decididos se adentró al oscuro callejón donde podía ver correr diversas y sucias criaturas que le causaban escalofríos pero claro, eso fue hasta que diviso un pequeño gatito naranja, acostado en un charco y con múltiples heridas.

Compadecida, se hinco y tomando suavemente entre sus brazos a la lastimada criatura emprendió nuevamente su viaje a su departamento, que aunque no era muy lujoso o espacioso, en realidad era acogedor y bastante amplio como para albergar al lindo gatito en sus brazos.

Una vez en la puerta, saco las llaves y, adentrándose, prendió la luz para inmediatamente buscar los elementos necesarios para curar al gatito. Dejando al felino sobre una manta en la encimera, procedió a limpiar cada una de sus heridas encontrando algunos rasguños y otros que parecían profundos y dolorosos. Finalmente, le coloco algunas vendas y lo volvió a tomar en brazos llevándolo directo a su cama.

Dejándolo acomodado y calientito, entro al baño dispuesta a un baño caliente y poderse acostar, pero ignoro que en cuanto cerro la puerta, el gatito había abierto lentamente los ojos mostrando unas profundas y misteriosas orbes marrones, sin embargo, tan pronto como los abrió los cerro disfrutando del calor que le ofrecían aquellas telas.

Rukia, salió unos minutos después comprobando que el minino seguía dormido y se acomodó a su lado, cerrando sus ojos violetas, esperando una nueva mañana.

…

Bueno, sinceramente, cuando ella esperaba una nueva mañana, no se refería totalmente a eso. Su despertador había sonado a la misma hora de cada mañana y abriendo sus ojos no se encontró con un lindo e inocente gatito sino cara a cara con un atractivo hombre de cabello naranja que la miraba fijamente.

Abriendo la boca para gritar, el desconocido tapo rápidamente su boca y se posiciono encima de ella, imposibilitando incluso su huida. Asustada solo pudo pensar en cómo acabaría su ida, seria violada y asesinada por un psicópata que se pintaba el cabello. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos mientras se quedaba quieta esperando su cruel destino hasta que enfoco su mirada directamente con la de aquel hombre y así, de pronto, sus miedos se calmaron.

-Solo –su voz era bastante ronca –no grites, por favor.

Rukia asintió rápidamente y el desconocido psicópata la soltó lo bastante lento como para que la chica diera un salto de la cama y se alejara hasta chocar con su armario.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

El hombre de pelo naranja suspiro y se sentó en pose de indio tapándose con las sabanas pero aun así, mostrando su pecho en todo su esplendor a pesar de las heridas que lo cubrían.

-Tú me trajiste aquí, anoche.

Rukia hizo un recuento de memoria, tratando de recordar si en algún momento decidió tener un lio romántico de una noche con el hombre sensual pero solo podía verse a sí misma recogiendo un herido gatito… naranja…

-¿Gato? –El hombre asintió -¿Un gato? –Volvió a asentir -¿Eres un jodido gato?

Eso tenía que ser una muy mala broma de algún lunático conductor de reality shows porque no podía encontrar otra explicación más lógica que la de encontrar un gato que al día siguiente se convierta en un hombre sin camisa, y lo peor es que no era un hombre cualquiera, sino todo un hombre digno de revista de modelaje y aun así, ella no podía dejar de notar que podría ser incluso más atractivo que él.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Exploto –Es decir, yo recogí un gato callejero que se volvió un hombre de un día para otro –camino de un lado al otro -¿Cuan loco puede sonar eso? Solo escúchame, parezco una lunática.

El hombre solo se quedó en silencio oyéndola quejarse y gritar de frustración hasta que vio que se quedó sin aire y entonces tomo la palabra.

-Solo quiero corregirte en dos cosas –levanto la mano –en primera, no soy un gato, sino un nekojin y en segunda no fue de un día para otro sino de una noche a un día

Si hubiera podido, Rukia le hubiera lanzado un objeto pesado en su sensual cabeza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –El desconocido asintió -¿Cómo te hiciste tantas heridas?

-Me metí en algunos problemas con otro nekojin, nada de importancia –la miro fijamente –digamos que dije algunas cosas de su clan que le molestaron.

-Muy bien, digamos que te creo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El desconocido la miro un segundo y Rukia pudo ver como se debatía entre contarle la verdad o no. La pelinegra al ver dicha acción se apresuró a decirle que podía simplemente decirle su apodo.

-Zangetsu –respondió.

-Muy bien, Zangetsu –Rukia se encontró sonriendo –mi nombre es Rukia.

-Lo se

-Si… espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso me habías espiado antes?

-No, como me desperté antes y seguías dormida curioseé un poco tu… vivienda –se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien chico, vamos poniendo unas cuantas reglas: No puedes invadir la privacidad del departamento de una chica

-Tranquila –levanto las manos en señal de rendición –de todos modos no me quedare mucho tiempo.

La chica se negó a sentirse un poco decepcionada, pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que se quedaría con ella toda la eternidad? Si apenas lo había conocido ayer, no tenía sentido. Obligando una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó a Zangetsu y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Supongo que es el adiós entonces… Zangetsu

-Así es… Rukia

Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Ichigo se levantó haciendo que las sábanas blancas cayeran lentamente por sus caderas directo al suelo; sus ojos casi saltan de sus cuencas al notar, por primera vez, que Zangetsu estaba completamente desnudo… y feliz.

-¡Tapate!

…

Días después, Rukia aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y su superior podía notarlo también, pero aun hablando con ella no pudo sonsacarle la información de lo que le estaba molestando. Ukitake suspiro levemente al ver como su secretaria se tropezaba por décima vez ese día y eso que solo llevaban la mitad de la jornada laboral. Pero aun así, Juushiro Ukitake se negó a darse por vencido.

-Rukia-chan ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? –pregunto.

La mencionada se sobresaltó y tiro el café al piso, aunque esa no sería la primera vez, ni tampoco la segunda, de esa semana.

-Lo siento, Ukitake-san –se inclinó –lo limpiare de inmediato

El hombre de pelo blanco la detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan. Sentaro y Kiyone se encargaran ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina?

-De… de acuerdo, Ukitake-san

Los dos caminaron a un paso tranquilo hacia la oficina donde se sentaron en un cómodo sofá pegado a la pared. Después de rechazar educadamente el frasco de dulces que le ofrecía decidieron tomar una taza de té.

-¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando, Rukia-chan? –Repitió la pregunta –Si es así, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo.

-Muchas gracias Ukitake-san –apretó la taza entre sus manos –pero no es nada importante, solo es un problema de… gatos

El hombre miro a la chica con simpatía y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Me alegra que no sea un problema grave. Ya verás que todo se arreglara –sonrió.

-Eso espero, Ukitake-san… eso espero.

…

Esa noche en su casa, Rukia se quedó mirando el techo. Se sentía un tanto exasperada porque alguien había ido corriendo con el chisme de su distracción a su hermano, quien trabajaba en la misma empresa que ella, solo que con un puesto mayor. Después de un sermón de 20 minutos sobre no deshonrar el apellido Kuchiki por fin pudo librarse y volver a sus actividades diarias.

Aun así, no se libró del interrogatorio hecho por sus amigos, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue y Renji Abarai sobre su actual ánimo y humor. Sabiendo que no la dejarían en paz a menos que tuvieran una historia, les dio la misma versión que a Ukitake-san a lo que se quedaron un tanto satisfechos y a la vez decepcionados.

Ahora en su cuarto, sin nada más que hacer más que mirar fijamente el techo blanco de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco tonta con esa actitud distraída solo por conocer a un hombre que puede convertirse en gato… ¿O era al revés? Pero bueno, el punto era que no lo volvería a ver nunca más en su vida y ella debía dejar de pensar en él y solo enfocarse en su vida futura.

Claro, esa fue su resolución hasta que sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y se posicionaba encima de ella por segunda vez en su vida. Como sus ojos estaban adaptados a la luz rápidamente identifico el cabello naranja de Zangetsu, ese… nekojin, que la había cautivado de una extraña manera; y dejando eso de lado, al menos agradecía, por su salud mental, que esta vez estaba vestido.

-No grites… -la misma frase de la última vez.

Por otro lado, esta vez no estaba tan espantada como anteriormente así que suspirando soltó un puñetazo en su bien formado rostro haciendo que cayera sentado a mitad de la cama con una mirada entre sorprendida y orgullosa. Ella se sentó igualmente y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Siempre tenemos que encontrarnos así, Zangetsu? –Bufo -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No iba a venir –murmuro.

-Lo sé, lo dejaste muy claro cuando te fuiste el otro día, por eso mi pregunta.

Los segundos pasaron y aun no tenía una respuesta. Suspirando se dejó caer a su cama tallándose los ojos.

-Están buscándome…

-¿Quién? –pregunto quedamente.

-No puedo decirte.

Por un momento, el hombre gato estaba seguro de que lo correría de su casa por llegar sin avisar y además pedir, de una manera muy sutil, quedarse esa noche en su casa. Pero, sorprendiéndolo por segunda vez esa noche, ella se dio la vuelta, se tapó con la sabana y le dio la espalda. Sin saber que más hacer, carraspeo.

-Puedes quedarte, cabeza de zanahoria pero déjame dormir que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Parpadeando varias veces, el anaranjado se acomodó a su lado en la cama sonriendo sinceramente.

…

A la mañana siguiente, la pelinegra se despertó más calientita de lo normal y bastante cómoda, aunque había algo presionando contra su pierna que la molestaba un poco. Moviéndose, su espalda choco contra otra cosa dura que la puso en alerta.

Abriendo abruptamente sus ojos se dio la vuelta y vio naranja, toda una cabellera naranja que le atraía como polilla al sol. Negándose a moverse por miedo a hacer una tontería, solo pudo mirar la cara dormida de Zangetsu y admirarla. La verdad que cuando estaba despierto podía ser un rompe ovarios con excelencia y aunque dormido era casi el mismo resultado, también resultaba bastante lindo y tierno, casi como… irónicamente, un gatito.

Calmándose lo suficiente, levanto poco a poco el brazo masculino que se apoyaba en su cintura y se arrastró por la cama hasta que estuvo de pie, entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia un área específica que hizo que sus ojos violetas se agrandaran y la invadiera un sonrojo a mas no poder. Parecía que ya había descubierto lo que había estado presionando su pierna cuando despertó.

Con el rostro arrebolado corrió hacia el baño donde tomo un baño de agua fría, porque, si, las mujeres también tomaban baños de agua fría cuando estaban… bueno, dejémoslo así.

Para su decepción/alivio, cuando regreso a la habitación, Zangetsu se había ido otra vez dejando una escueta nota atrás. "Gracias" decía, ¿Seria que esta vez no iba a volver?

…

Todas las dudas se evaporaron al final en el momento que lo vio descansando tranquilamente en su sofá en cuanto volvió del trabajo. Después de gritarle por solo dejar una nota y golpearlo en la cabeza repetidas veces y que él se disculpara por "No ser considerado" –aunque en realidad estuviera preocupada-, estuvieron lo suficientemente tranquilos como para quedarse sentados en ese viejo e incómodo sofá viendo películas malas, riendo y comiendo palomitas.

…

El segundo día consecutivo que Zangetsu se quedó en su casa, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente por lo que lo enfrento.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto me vez, Zangetsu? –Era raro que usara su nombre y no sabía muy bien por qué -¿Tengo algo raro?

-No… -como siempre de pocas palabras –es que hueles diferente

Eso sí fue raro.

-¿Cómo que "huelo" raro?

El anaranjado se acercó a ella poniendo su nariz muy cerca de su cuello y provocando a sus hormonas.

-Eso, hueles a… -olfateo ruidosamente –como a un hombre, estuviste cerca de un hombre.

Tal vez su loca imaginación estaba actuando porque ya creía que lo había dicho con un perfecto tono de posesión. Tragando saliva se apartó un poco.

-Seguramente de mis compañeros de trabajo.

El solo frunció el ceño como siempre, o al menos siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-¿De que trabajas?

-No es muy importante o...

El la detuvo negando con la cabeza y la miro seriamente.

-No quiero saber si es importante o no, solo dime como es tu trabajo –se hizo para atrás –supongo que te diviertes

Rukia lo miro asombrada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus raros comentarios. Por otro lado, se animó a contarle de sus amigos en el trabajo y como intenta que sus subordinados Kiyone y Sentaro no acosen a Ukitake-san. Incluso pudo contarle un poco de cómo le molestaba la indiferencia de su hermano hacia ella a menos que fuera un asunto concerniente a llevar en lo alto el apellido familiar.

Zangetsu escucho todas y cada una de sus anécdotas, riendo cuando ella lo hacía y también molestándose cuando ella frunció el ceño y parpadeo lejanamente las lágrimas que representaban abandono.

Así, se quedaron dormidos en aquel sofá, con la cabeza de ella recargada en su hombro mientras el acomodaba su cabeza entre sus cabellos ébanos, sin darse cuenta en como sus manos buscaban el calor del otro, entrelazándose.

…

A la mañana siguiente, a Rukia no le sorprendió no encontrar a Zangetsu, pero si lo hizo encontrar una nueva nota justo a su lado y también estaba su desayuno preparado. No sabía cómo es que Zangetsu podía cocinar pero no se detuvo a analizarlo al ver la deliciosa comida que la estaba esperando. Su estómago agradeció que dejara de comer fideos instantáneos por un día.

Por un momento, miro el reloj, notando que llevaba 15 minutos de retraso para llegar a su trabajo, por lo que comió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a una pequeña ducha exprés. Saliendo, tomo lo primero que encontró en su armario y finalmente salió corriendo de su casa.

…

Para el final de la tarde, la pelinegra agradeció estar de camino a su casa después del día tan pesado que había tenido. Primero, hubo llamadas de un montón de clientes, y luego las impresoras de la oficina empezaron a fallar al igual que las copiadoras por lo que además de haber una fila de casi todo el tamaño del edificio, llego tarde a la conferencia que tendrían con Hueco Mundo Corp.

Por suerte, Ukitake no la regaño y comprendió la situación, por otro lado, no era la misma historia con los otros 12 vicepresidentes en especial con su hermano, Byakuya.

Dejando salir un suspiro de frustración, acelero aún más el paso debajo de la lluvia que la había sorprendido a mitad de su viaje a casa. Manteniendo su portafolios pegado a su pecho corrió los últimos metros que restaban y entro a la casa, completamente empapada y mojando su alfombra.

Pero eso no fue lo impactante, sino ver la cara molesta del gato naranja que reposaba cómodamente en su sillón viendo la caja mágica como el la había apodado.

-Hola

-No me vengas con "Hola" ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Y ¿Estas mojada?

-No, solo sude cuando vine corriendo –dijo sarcásticamente -¿No ves la lluvia?

Cuando no recibió una respuesta camino a dejar el portafolio en la mesita cercana a la puerta. Soltando un estornudo se froto los brazos hasta que sintió como algo caliente y suavecito la rodeaba.

Abriendo los ojos miro hacia arriba encontrando a Zangetsu manteniendo una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias –musito.

-No digas nada, solo sécate y toma una ducha caliente –alejo su mirada de la suya –No quiero que te enfermes

-De acuerdo –camino hacia el baño para detenerse y mirarlo por encima del hombro –saliendo cambiare tus vendas.

Rukia recuerda muy bien esa noche de lluvia, donde durmieron abrazados en su cama hasta el amanecer cuando se fue, nuevamente.

…

Pasaron los días, sin ninguna novedad, Zangetsu estaba siempre cuando llegaba del trabajo y se iba antes de que despertara. Estas dos personas se conocían cada vez mejor, a pesar de que el hombre gato se negaba a decirle su verdadero nombre. Aun así, Rukia aprendió muchas cosas de su compañero de habitación, como que tenía al menos una clase de tres transformaciones: En gato, en una combinación entre humano y gato, es decir, con orejitas y cola pero en su cuerpo humano; y finalmente, estaba su transformación en un humano común y corriente.

Sin embargo, los problemas llegaron al mes de conocerse, cuando, de sorpresa, los compañeros de la morena llegaron al departamento después de que no había ido a trabajar, gracias a una leve gripa, y justo antes que la hora habitual de llegada de Zangetsu. Decir que Rukia estaba nerviosa era decir poco, le asustaba que sus compañeros y amigos se encontraran con un Nekojin en carne y hueso, además enterándose de que este, entraba a su departamento para dormir.

-¿Pero que está sucediendo aquí? –Grito Rangiku –Llegas varios días tarde y luego sales corriendo del trabajo sin tener tiempo para nosotros.

Los demás asintieron dándole la razón. Ella estaba totalmente atrapada entre la espada y la pared, pero no podía rendirse así como así, por lo que, hizo gala de sus "dotes" de actuación y desestimo cada una de las acusaciones.

-Se equivocan. Solo quiero llegar temprano a casa es todo –miro hacia la pared más cercana –el hecho de que no salga tan seguido no quiere decir que…

-Oi, Rukia, ya estoy aquí

Y su actuación se fue por el drenaje y de vuelta al infierno cuando noto que su reciente compañero de departamento había llegado, con sus orejas asomándose lindamente por su despeinada cabellera naranja, su cola balanceándose alegremente y, por su fuera poco, sin ningún rastro de una camisa.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Rukia al igual que el de todas las chicas de la habitación. No todo el tiempo podían disfrutar de una vista así pero seguro que valía la pena.

-Rukia –hablo Renji – ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo? ¿Qué todo estaba bien?

La mencionada se dio un golpe en la frente y se acercó al nekojin pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada. El macho solo asintió y se quedó quieto a mitad de la sala y siendo el centro de atención de las féminas.

-Ok, por donde empiezo… todo empezó cuando…

Y después de una explicación ayudada por "lindos" dibujos con forma de conejo, Rukia se quedó callada esperando una reacción de vida por parte de sus amigos. Luego de unos segundos, las mujeres gritaron de la emoción, asustando a los dos inquilinos, y abrazaron a Rukia, quien estaba estupefacta.

-Eh esperado tantos años para esto –Matsumoto tenía lagrimitas en la esquina de su ojo –Siempre creí que morirías sola y amargada pero veo que el tiempo de espera valió la pena.

-Pero yo…

-Rukia-chan –Momo sonrió – me alegro que encontraras el amor, la verdad que si no tuviera a Shiro-chan estaría bastante celosa.

-Es que todo es… -la volvieron a interrumpir.

-Kuchiki-san, espero que tu vida con el gatito este llena de felicidad –Orihime sonrió sinceramente.

" _¿Gatito?"_ pensó el de las orejitas.

-¿Acaso están locas? –La voz de su amigo no se hizo esperar –Es un jodido gato, por el amor de Dios. No pueden estar hablando enserio cuando dicen que puede estar bien con este... lo que sea.

Zangetsu lanzo un gruñido de advertencia en su dirección, estaba muy bien que desmintiera lo que esas mujeres locas estaban diciendo pero tampoco podía insultarlo a él y a Rukia en el proceso. Pero, antes de que se le lanzara encima, la pelinegra más chica hablo.

-¡Renji! No tienes por qué decir algo así. Que Zangetsu sea diferente no lo hace menos persona que nosotras así que si no puedes aceptarlo puedes irte.

¿Ella… lo había defendido? Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien se había detenido a considerar sus sentimientos, parecía bastante pero era tan cálido y tan reconfortante que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Rukia –la voz lo devolvió a la realidad de la situación -¿Qué piensas que dirá tu hermano cuando sepa que estás viviendo con un hombre? Y no un hombre normal sino que es también un nekojin.

Rukia se negó a echarse para atrás.

-Las cosas con mi hermano las resolveré yo, no necesito que te entrometas en mis asuntos y mucho menos en mi vida privada. Eres mi mejor amigo, Renji, pero estas pasándote de la raya.

El pelirrojo miro sorprendido a la Kuchiki por su arrebato, negó con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta del departamento.

-Muy bien, haz lo quieras

Un portazo y la función había terminado, Rukia se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano cubriendo su cara con sus manos y soltando un bufido que no era propio de una chica.

-Lo siento –murmuro –no deberían haber visto eso

Las 3 chicas negaron y sonrieron con pena

-No te preocupes –Rangiku tomo su abrigo –De todos modos ya es tarde y no podemos quedarnos más. Hasta el lunes, Rukia-chan

-Nos vemos

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la pelinegra aun no podía mirar a los ojos al nekojin. No solo sus amigos lo habían insultado sino que también, seguramente, se sentía incómodo ahora en su presencia.

-Rukia… -ella lo miro, definitivamente se veía incomodo –quería decirte, mi verdadero nombre es Ichigo…

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Parpadeando varias veces, proceso las palabras que le acababa de decir el nekojin y cuando reconoció el significado de su acción, sonrió enormemente.

-Gracias por confiar en mí… Ichigo

…

La paz había vuelto a reinar los últimos 4 meses en su apartamento pero apareció otra seria complicación que ninguno había calculado en los planes de su extraña convivencia. Porque, si bien era cierto que Ichigo, como ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo además de lindos sobrenombres, era un nekojin, también era cierto que tenía varias características felinas, como era el temible celo.

En un principio de la temporada de celo, Ichigo no tuvo verdaderos problemas, nunca había tenido un gran contacto ni con humanas ni con otras nekojin; sus encuentros se podrían contar con los dedos de la mano y aun así le sobraban dedos. Asimismo, había un problema con las especies de nekojin, puesto que al igual que muchas especies animales e híbridos debían encontrar a su pareja predestinada, aun si eso sonaba muy cursi y ridículo, era cierto.

Había visto a muchos de sus compañeros encontrar a su pareja predestinada y era algo que no quería experimentar todavía, su única diferencia con otros, es que ellos solo la encontraban teniendo… pues, sexo con la persona. Tal vez por eso le costaba tanto encontrar a su pareja.

Pero volviendo a la situación actual, Ichigo se había encontrado en una seria encrucijada al estar, técnicamente, viviendo junto con Rukia. Si bien había evitado sus instintos a base de dormir por encima de las cobijas, aunque las duchas frías a mitad de la noche funcionaban también.

Sin embargo, ese día en específico, sus instintos y su celo actuaron en cuanto Rukia cruzo la puerta de su casa oliendo tan bien como siempre y a la vez detecto de nuevo el olor de otro hombro en ella. Sus orejas y cola salieron por si solas y en medio del revuelo de conciencia la vio de nuevo mojada por la lluvia, haciendo que sus ropas se pegaran a su cuerpo menudo. Era cierto que no tenía exuberantes curvas pero sin duda las menudas caderas, la delgada cintura, sus humildes pechos, incluso sus cabellos negros y los ojos violetas eran una extrema tentación para el ahora mismo.

Tragando saliva duramente, se alejó de su tentación ante la confundida mirada de Rukia.

-Ichigo ¿Qué pasa?

-Enana –él también había hecho uso de un nuevo apodo –solo mantente alejada… ve al baño y enciérrate hasta que te diga.

Ella frunció el ceño pero aún no se movió de su lugar.

-Déjate de bromas, fresa –dejo el portafolio donde siempre y, como nueva acción, se quitó su saco rojo. –necesito que…

La pelinegra se hayo tendida boca arriba sobre su vieja alfombra con Ichigo sobre ella oliendo frenéticamente su cuello.

-Nunca escuchas –jadeo.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué estas…? –Soltó un leve gemido ante el mordisco que sintió en la clavícula –Ichigo…

-Es la temporada de celo –susurro contra su cuello –tu olor ya era muy atrayente para mí, ahora es como oler hierba de gato, como una droga…

-Entonces, solo estas… –trago saliva –estás haciendo esto solo por… ¿El celo?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio donde solo se escuchaba el retumbar de sus corazones acelerados, el nekojin suspiro pero no se movió.

-No quiero dañarte, Rukia. Y esto probablemente lo hará.

-¿Qué pasa si esto es para bien? Si esto, está bien para nosotros.

-No me conoces… no lo sabes todo de mí.

-Tu tampoco me conoces lo suficiente –determino –yo… tal vez me matare mañana pero ahora mismo, quiero esto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no te he golpeado en la nariz en cuanto te me abalanzaste como… bueno, tú entiendes.

Ichigo no pudo evitar reír.

-Si quieres detenerte…

-Te golpeare en esa nariz tan aguda que tienes –rio –También puedo patearte.

-Era suficiente con que me dijeras que parara –frunció el ceño –solo buscas una excusa para ser violenta.

-Tal vez –lo rodeo con sus brazos –Solo cállate ya, Ichigo.

El nekojin obedeció a sus mandatos y presiono, por primera vez, sus labios contra los de ella, más suaves y delicados que los suyos. Se movieron lentamente, probándose en interminables vaivenes que aceleraron sus latidos.

Rukia, con brazos temblorosos rodeo el cuello de Ichigo atrayéndolo más a ella y profundizando el beso, haciéndolo más frenético y sensual. Su lengua, tímida, se adelantó a la cavidad masculina encontrándose con la suya más confiada y fuerte.

En segundos, el contacto se volvió más furioso, dientes y lenguas chocaban entre ellas, sonsacando leves gemidos y jadeos. Sus pulmones exigían más oxigeno pero también el contacto entre sus labios era preciado. Sin poderlo evitar, sus bocas se separaron pero no paso ni un segundo para que el nekojin encontrara su punto débil en el cuello, donde mordió y lamio, siguiendo un lento y tortuoso camino hasta la base de sus pechos.

La pelinegra debajo gimió indefensa ante las caricias de sus labios y pronto, las manos masculinas también entraron en acción, primero acariciando cada costado de su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo lentamente, ignorando, a propósito, los puntos más importantes y necesitados de su cuerpo.

Soltando un suspiro de frustración, la Kuchiki tomo cartas en el asunto y llevo sus manos a los cabellos naranjas, rozando sus orejas, elevando su rostro y tomando, nuevamente, posesión de sus labios. Así, arrastro sus manos por la espalda hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, a la que maldijo por dificultar la visión del escultural cuerpo de Ichigo. Jalándola, fue sacándola mientras aún seguían perdidos en devorarse la boca y solo se separaron un momento para poder quitar la molesta camisa completamente.

Una vez afuera, volvieron al ataque. Por mucho que Ichigo agradecía la hermosa vista que le ofrecían las ropas mojadas de Rukia, prefería verlas sin estas, estorbando su reconocimiento manual.

Dejando la pasividad a un lado, llevo sus manos hasta la blusa de la pelinegra y con un poco de fuerza rompió cada uno de los botones revelando la piel traslucida de sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén blanco de encaje.

-Algo infantil ¿No crees? –pregunto besando por encima de la prenda.

-Lo… -jadeo –lo dice quien… no pudo tener –gemido –la paciencia para desabrochar los botones de mi… blusa.

Ichigo rio contra su piel.

-Siempre con la última palabra.

Sintió como era jalado, de nueva cuenta, por el cabello elevándolo y conectando sus miradas. Los ojos violetas, además de estar nublados de deseo, también podía identificar la diversión y otros sentimientos que no podía identificar con palabras.

Con un leve beso ella sonrió.

-Siempre, así que acostúmbrate fresa.

Devolviendo la sonrisa tomo posesión de sus labios en una clara señal de que la plática había terminado y era hora de comunicarse de otra manera.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y ellos seguían perdidos en su mundo, tocando, conociendo, provocando, mordiendo y besando cualquier rastro de piel que encontraban en el otro. Sin aliento, Rukia murmuro el nombre de su compañero al tiempo que el deslizaba la falda entubada por las tersas piernas, no perdiendo la oportunidad de acariciarla mientras lo hacía.

Ahora, él se encontraba solo con pantalones y ella simplemente en ropa interior húmeda. Elevando la mirada, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa satisfacción de ver como esa pequeña mujer seguía jadeando y anhelando sus atenciones, sus caricias, sus besos, todo… el.

Soltando un gemido, Ichigo agacho su cuerpo, quedando su rostro a la altura de sus piernas, blancas e interminables. Sacando la lengua hizo un viaje hasta el borde de la ropa interior de Rukia provocando que esta, se retorciera soltando un grito más parecido a un maullido.

-Ichi…go… por favor…

Negando la silenciosa petición, tomo la siguiente pierna e hizo el mismo recorrido con su lengua, no perdiendo la oportunidad de olfatear la intimidad de la chica enloqueciéndose aún más y viceversa.

Pasando un dedo por el camino que había pasado, llego hasta su ropa interior donde engancho sus dedos elevando poco a poco la prenda.

Cuando… la puerta se abrió, revelando una mirada grisácea y bastante furiosa dirigida hacia la pareja en paños menores.

-Rukia, empieza a explicar esto…

-¡Nii-sama!

* * *

 **Por que soy tan mala? por que lo dejo ahi? que hara Byakuya con eso que acaba de ver? Lo lamento pero la respuesta no es BANKAI XD**

 **no me maten que pronto subire la segunda parte de este one shot y ademas subire otros dos :) si, perdi muchos partidos... el destino me odia**

 **Dejen lindos reviews**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
